This little life
by baby-gin
Summary: Rachel's pregnant! Starts during Funk, not very good at summeries. St Berry, T for safty
1. Chapter 1

Love Heals

Disclaimer: I do not own glee no matter how much I would love to, please refer beck to this for later chapters as I don't really want to have to type it out every time.

Rachel looked at the small white stick in her hand, no this could not be happening to her. It had been one time just one time. She had been planning to take the test last week but with Vocal Adrenaline performing Another One Bites the dust straight after her finding out that Jesse had returned to them. She knew that she had to tell him, how could she not. Even after everything he had put her trough in the past week even he didn't deserve that.

She slowly stood up and left the girls bathroom, she was half way down the stairs when her phone rang; it was Jesse.

"Hello?" she said.

"Meet me in the parking lot," was all he said before hanging up.

As she walked through the parking lot she saw him, he waved at her, again wearing the costume from the week before, but as she ran to him something hit the back of her had. All of a sudden she was being attacked with eggs from all directions. She curled her body round as best she could while still on her feet.

The next thing she know the female lead of Vocal Adrenaline said something about her being vegan and how the souls of those eggs would be on Rachel's conscious.

"Go on Jesse." The female lead said. It was then that Rachel noticed that he hadn't thrown anything at her. She watched as he looked down at the egg in his hand and slowly walked up to her, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"I loved you" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed, I just thought that I clear a few things up for those who may become confused.**

**Pairings:**

**Rachel/Jesse**

**Quinn/Puck**

**General friendship between all of glee but Rachel and Puck as becoming best friends.**

**Now on with the story, I hope you enjoy and please review because feedback always helps =D**

"What?" Jesse almost whispered; he dropped the egg that was in his hand not caring that yolk went all over his shoes. He put his hands around Rachel's face, cupping her head in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Are you sure?"

"I took the test just before you called, I had been meaning to do so last week but then you announced that you had left and gone back to vocal adrenaline. I couldn't bear to know at that point. You broke my heart Jesse." She almost whispered the last part, tear running down her face, looking down at the floor. Last week her life had been perfect, she was in love, happy and although the possibility of her being pregnant was on her mind at that point she thought that she could get through anything. Now she was not so sure.

"What are we gonna do?" Jesse asked. This caused her eyes to shoot up. What did he mean? Surely he couldn't possibly mean an abortion.

"Don't worry," she said pushing his hands from her face and stepping back, "You don't have to feel obligated to me, you don't have to. I'm keeping this baby but if you don't want anything to do with it then that's your choice." And with that she turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Jesse St James behind.

It wasn't until she reached the choir room that Rachel truly let herself break down, how could this have happened. Not the pregnancy, she wasn't naïve, but the entire situation that had just happened. She hadn't done anything to provoke Vocal Adrenaline other than date Jesse, and other than the who "Run Joey, Run" incident for which Jesse had forgiven her, it was the night after he had come back but the day before the tape was found that she had gotten pregnant. She didn't regret that, not for a moment, she truly loved Jesse and losing her virginity to him was not a mistake.

She could remember that night so clearly, it had been raining and even though it was forecast, she and Jesse had walked to the diner from hers for dinner since her dad's were away and he didn't like to leave her on her own. They had only just left the diner when it started to rain, and with in seconds it was poring down. By the time they had gotten back to Rachel's house they here both soaked to the bone. She let them into the house and went to kiss Jesse; she ran her hands through his soaking hair deepening the kiss. She took one of her hands from his hair and set it on his which where around her waist, slowly guiding them lower. Jesse seemed to have taken the hint, "Are you sure?" he had asked with so much are and what she hoped to be love in his voice, "I've never mean more certain of anything in my life." She replied pressing her lips to his, he had lifted her up bridal style without breaking the kiss and carried her up to her room. The rest of the night was magical; he had been so gentle with her the whole time. Making sure that she was ok, he even sang to her when the pain came that signalled the end of her virginity.

She could remember every detail about that night; it was something that she never wanted to forget. Her hand fell down to rest on her stomach; she could hardly believe that there was a little life inside of her. A little bit of her and he put together, she knew she was going to keep her baby, no matter what happened in her life that was that one thing that she had always be certain about. She had decided as soon as she understood about sex that if she ever got pregnant then her only option was to keep it, nothing else seemed right to her. This was a child that was created out of love and no matter what happened between her and Jesse she was going to make sure that her child understood that fact, even if their dad wasn't around.

Rachel had been so court up inside of her head that she hadn't noticed Puck walk into the room.

"You ok Berry?" he asked.

She looked up, tears still falling from her eyes, "I'm covered in egg Noah, does it really look like I'm ok." And with that she broke down again. Puck rushed over to her, no matter what he wanted people to think he actually cared about his friends in glee, they were more his friends than the Jocks had ever been, she wrapped his arms around her, trying to ignore the smell of egg that he was almost certain she was to unset to notice.

"Who did this to you?" his voice was soft, it was times like this that made people realise that he would be a good father to his and Quinn's child.

"Some members of VA, Jesse called me about half an hour ago and told me to meet him in the parking lot. I was walking up to him when I was attacked with eggs. He didn't hit me with any, I think was going to because the lead VA female told him to and she looked pretty scary. He walked up to me said that he 'loved me'. And then I blurted it out and he dropped the egg that he was holding and …"

"Wait a second, what did you tell him?" Puck asked confused.

Rachel reached into her back and pulled out the small white stick that she had put back in their earlier, she handed it to Puck who's eyes widened when she realised what she was telling him.

"You're pregnant?" he asked in disbelief, all Rachel could do was nod, "How did Jesse take it?"

"I have no idea; it stopped him from throwing an egg in my face. I only found out myself just before he called and I didn't stick around long after I told him. I really, really love him Noah, what am I gonna do?" All Puck could do was sit with her while she cried and eventually persuade her to go home and get cleaned up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Ok so Rachel got pregnant when Jesse came back from spring break and because I'm not from the US I'm not exactly sure when that was so I'm setting it as if she got pregnant the first week in April making it now the middle of may.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. =D**

Rachel was still crying when her dads got home that night, she was curled up on the sofa with 'Hello' on repeat through the CD player, it reminded her of Jesse and even though deep down she knew that it wasn't going to help her by listening to it but it was the only song that she seemed able to listen to right now. Ever since she had gotten home and cleaned the egg out of her hair and put her clothes in the wash all she could think about was how she was going to tell them, how would they react? She didn't want to end up like Quinn with no where to go because her parents kicked her out.

"Rachel, sweetie, what's wrong?" her daddy asked, as soon as he noticed his daughter's tears, wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"I have something that I needed to tell you and dad." She said not looking at her daddy. Afraid that if she did she wouldn't be able to go through with this even though she knew that she had to.

"What is it honey?" her dad asked sitting down on her other side.

"I'm pregnant." She said squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for the shouting to start, but it never came. Her fathers just wrapped their arms around her. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Rachel you have nothing to be sorry about, this little life inside of you is a miracle." Her daddy said trying to sooth her. Neither of them needed to ask her who the father was because the only boy she had ever brought home was Jesse.

"So you aren't mad at me?" she asked looking up at him, her eyes red from crying.

"Of course not sweetie," her dad replied, "A little shocked and we will admit that this isn't exactly what we had hoped for you but whatever you decide to do it's your choice and we will stand by you no matter what"

And with that said Rachel broke down in her parents' arms again letting out all of the emotion that had been caused by that day.

It was two days later that Rachel went to the doctor get her pregnancy confirmed and as she suspected she was six weeks pregnant. When she when into the choir room later that day Puck was there waiting for her.

"Well?" he asked knowing that she needed someone to tell other than her parents even if it just a friend.

"I'm six weeks pregnant, the test was right and I have an appointment for an ultra-sound in a few weeks. I told my dads when they came home the day I found out and they said that they would stand by me"

"Any word from Jesse?" he asked already knowing that he wouldn't like the answer.

"No, nothing," she said trying and failing to hide the sadness in her voice. Puck knew that Jesse not talking to her was breaking her heart even more than it already was, and with that he knew what he had to do. The whole glee club new about the egging and Mr Shue had stopped the lads from doing anything to the members of Vocal Adrenaline but this was a whole lot more serious than that and no-one was going to stop him this time.

Puck walked into the auditorium belonging to Vocal Adrenaline, he walked up to Jesse who had his back to him, tapped him on the shoulder and punched him in the face as soon as he turned around.

"That was for egging Rachel," Puck said as soon as Jesse hit the floor, "I don't care if you didn't actually hit her," he argue as Jesse started to stand, "You were just about to before she told you that she was pregnant." This caused gasps from the rest of the members of vocal adrenaline who were listening in.

"She told you?" Jesse asked with shock and a slight disgust in his voice.

"I found her in the choir room covered in egg; she didn't know what she had done to deserve being treated like that. She was an emotional wreck; she was just sat there on the floor crying. She explained everything to me and I think she would have done the same to who ever found her first and actually showed an interest in if she was ok. As much as I hate to tell you this because I don't think you deserve to know but she really loves you and you have broken her to pieces. Do you know something else you don't deserve her or that baby."

"What?" said a voice from the stage; no one had noticed Shelby Corcoran enter the auditorium. "You got Rachel pregnant?" she asked looking at Jesse with an evil glare.

"Yes, he did." Puck said before Jesse even had chance to speak, "Ask him what else him and his little friends did to her."

Shelby did not like where this was going, not only had Jesse St. James got her 16 year old daughter pregnant but they had done something else to her. "What did you do Jesse?" She asked afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"We egged her." He replied looking down at his feet clearly ashamed of what he had done.

"WHAT? How could you? Have you no sense at all Jesse? What happened to caring about her and not wanting her to get hurt? You said that to me just before she found out that I was her mother and you go and do that to her. Has he even spoken to her since she told him?" She asked Puck as she knew that if Jesse said a single word to her right now she would not be responsible for her actions.

"No he hasn't, not a single phone call or even a text. She's told her dads and they said that they would help her no matter what she decides to do but she's keeping the baby, she went to the doctor yesterday and found that she was six weeks pregnant. And even though she told Jesse that he did have to feel obliged to her or the baby you can tell that him not doing or saying anything is breaking her already shattered heart."

"Right Jesse, get your coat."

"Why?" he asked afraid that he was going to be kicked out of VA.

"Why? I'll tell you why. We're going to Rachel's and you are going to talk to her. Rehearsals are cancelled!"


	4. Chapter 4

**See chapter one for disclaimer**

**A/N Ok so here is chapter 4 but before it starts I just want to clear up a bit of confusion that I noticed in the reviews. The main pairing is St. Berry with hints of Quinn/Puck. Puck/Rachel friendship ONLY! There is no romance there it's more of a brother and sister relationship.**

**Ok so thank you to everyone who reviewed, read and subscribed etc. Here is chapter four I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

Rachel was curled up on her bed, her hand resting on her still flat stomach, She was wearing a pale blue summer dress which went to her knees, it was simple and comfortable and right now that was all she was in the mood for. She had been thinking about what she was going to do when the baby came. She knew she was going to keep it but she still needed to think about other things. Like what room in the house the nursery would be, she had decided that the room closest to hers would be the best idea as that way she wouldn't have to go very far in the middle if the night. Obviously the baby would be in her room until they had settled into a routine but eventually it would need a room of its own. She was wondering if her fathers had anything that they used to play before she was born when the door bell rang.

Opening the door she saw the face if her mother staring back at her.

"Hello Rachel." She said her voice calm and collected.

"What are you doing here Shelby?" she asked wondering why her mother was now standing out side of her house.

"She brought me," said a voice as a very familiar pair of brown eyes came into view.

"Jesse?" Rachel whispered in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Puck turned up at VA rehearsals this afternoon and punched me in the face, seemed to knock some sense into me. He told me that I didn't deserve you, and you know what? He was right. I have treated you like crap over last two weeks but I'm here to beg for your forgiveness. I love you Rachel Berry and I so want to be part of your and our baby's lives. Please, forgive me for being a jerk and only realising it when I got punched by a member of your Glee club."

"Say it again."

"I'm so, so sorry." Jesse said looking straight into her eyes.

"No," she said walking out of the door and taking his hands, all the while never breaking eye contact, "The other part."

"I love you, and I will never stop loving you. Not until the day I die." As he finished saying this Rachel stretched up into her toes and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"That's all that I needed to hear." And with that Jesse scooped her into his arms and spun her round in caring that Puck and Shelby were standing there watching the whole thing, he had his family right there in front of him and her was never going to let them go again.

Regional's had hit two weeks later and still the only ones who knew about Rachel's pregnancy was her, her parents (including Shelby), Jesse and Puck. She had still been rehearsing normally, the dances weren't to strenuous and Quinn was having no problems even though she was eight and a half months pregnant so Rachel saw no reason to complain.

Performing at regionals was amazing; the adrenaline rush that it caused was amazing. They had been the last on stage again with Vocal Adrenaline first and Aural Intensity second, in a way that had helped because it was the same order as sectionals so everyone knew what to expect only this time they didn't have to come up with a whole new routine within an hour so everyone was a lot calmer.

It was after everyone got off stage that the problems stated, Quinn's waters broke and her mom (who announced that she wanted her to come home as she had thrown her father out) and Puck rushed her to the hospital. It was during this mad rush that Rachel had fallen down the stairs, only a few steps but enough to make her panic. As she handed her hand shot to her stomach and a cry of pain escaped her lips.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Finn asked her, Rachel was strong didn't cry other nothing. "Rachel, tell me please so I can help."

"Jesse. Get, Jesse." She whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder than she would scream.

"What? Why?" Finn asked completely bewildered.

"Please Finn, just get Jesse."

Finn ran as fast as he could to Vocal Adrenaline's dressing room, he had no idea why Rachel wanted Jesse but that's who she wanted so that's who he needed to get. Throwing the door of the dressing room open the first thing that met Finn's ears was the booing of the Vocal Adrenaline members it was only when he stayed there not letting it get to him that the booing stopped.

"What do you want Finn?" Jesse said with the dominate leader persona and cocky smirk in place.

"It's Rachel," Finn said, "She's had a fall." With those words Jesse's face dropped and his eyes widened with shock. Within seconds he was out of the door and running down the corridor with Finn not far behind him.

When Jesse found Rachel she was curled up in a ball at the bottom the stairs, he ran down them two at a time and jumped the bottom few in one swift movement. He could hear Rachel's sobs as he gathered her into his arms, he knew instantly what she was worried about and he was to.

"Rachel, what happened?" he asked all the while trying to sooth her. Gradually her sobs subsided enough for her to tell him what had happened.

"Quinn' waters broke, so we were all following her to the hospital because she's kind of become like a sister to everyone. We were running down the stairs when I tripped and fell down the stairs from about three quarters of the way down. It hurts Jesse."

"What does?" he asked afraid of what the answer was going to be, but Rachel didn't reply she just looked at the hand resting on her stomach.

"Rachel, I'm gonna have to lift you up for a second ok, just to check that everything is ok. And then we will go and get your mom and take you to the hospital. Ok?" Again Rachel just nodded.

Jesse gently lifts Rachel into his arms and off the floor, he looked down to where she had just been and was grateful that there was no blood on the floor he turned to Finn what had been stood there the whole time feeling helpless.

"Finn, could you check if there is any blood on Rachel's dress for me, I know you're wondering what is going on right now but I need to make sure that Rachel is ok before I explain anything to you."

"Ok," Finn said "But I'm only doing this for Rachel, as soon as she's ok you're explaining everything."

"I promise I will but please just check it's important."

Finn looked at the fabric of Rachel's dress he couldn't see any blood and when he told Jesse this he let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I'm gonna have to carry her back up stairs so we can get her mom and go to the hospital because my car is on the car park at the other side of the building." Jesse looked down at Rachel who seemed to have fallen asleep in his arms. He carefully carried her up the stairs and back to the VA dressing room. When he got there Shelby was already stood outside with her coat in her arms.

"Is she ok?" she asked Jesse but all she got back was the most worried look that she had ever seen on the young mans face. "We'll go in my car, that way you can sit in the back with her." Again Jesse just nodded, Shelby looked at Finn. "Do you need a lift to the hospital as well? I've heard that most of New Directions are there already." Again all she got was a nod.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – ok so here is chapter five of the story, it's shorter than the three previous ones because I have been struggling with a way to put forward what I wanted to say.**

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update but rehearsals at college have been hectic these last few weeks, I'm in my first year of college in the UK (junior year in America) and we had a concert last week where me and one of my friends organised a number for a school's "Glee" club and I had to rehearse for my solo (Defying Gravity from Wicked) and help with costumes as some one decided to rampage our under funded drama department and ripped about three of the costumes for the drama sketches. So I literally had very little time to write but it's the school holidays in two weeks so I should be regularly updating at when they start. XD**

**On with the story**

The drive to the hospital was almost silent other than Rachel's soft cries as she woke up in Jesse's arms and the soft whispers from Jesse as he tried to assure her that everything was going to be ok. Finn was sat in the front seat of the car as confused as ever and Shelby was concentrating on getting Rachel to the hospital as quickly and as safely as possible.

When they got to the hospital Jesse went to pick Rachel up but she just shuck her head.

"I want to walk," she said, "please Jesse." She replied to Jesse's pleading expression. He knew it was best not to argue with her so he just wrapped an arm around her waist because he didn't want to her to fall again. Finn decided that he was going to go and find the rest of New Directions and Shelby called Rachel's dads.

Jesse and Rachel had been in the emergency room or half an hour before they were seen. By which point Rachel was kind of freaking out and Jesse could do nothing to calm her down.

"Rachel Berry." One of the nurses called.

"Finally," Jesse whispered with a slight sigh as he helped Rachel up out of her chair.

"Ok Miss Berry," a female doctor said walking into the room, "I'm Dr. Morgan, now I understand that you have had a fall but that you are also 8 weeks pregnant. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Rachel said, her voice shaking from fear.

"Ok so would you like to explain to me what happened?" Between them Jesse and Rachel explained what had occurred at the competition from falling down the stairs following the rest of New Directions to Jesse finding her and bringing her to the hospital. "Ok, so there was no blood. That's a good sign but I'm still going to do a sonogram just to make sure that everything is ok. First I need to ask if you hurt anywhere else."

"Just my left ankle," Rachel explained, "I think I twisted it when I fell."

"Ok then, let's take a look." Rachel took off her shoe and Dr. Morgan examined her ankle. "It doesn't feel broken, I think that it's just a sprain but we'll strap it up all the same. Now let's get this sonogram done."

Ten minutes later Rachel was lying on the bed wearing a hospital gown and a blanket pulled up to her waist. She had a tight grip on Jesse's hand as Dr. Morgan set up the sonogram machine.

"I'm scared Jesse," Rachel said looking at the screen, Jesse's grip on her hand tightened and he lent forward to kiss her forehead.

"It's going to be ok." Jesse said attempting to reassure himself as well as Rachel.

"Ok," Dr. Morgan said "Everything seems fine; you can see the outline of the baby." She explained pointing it out.

"Wow," Jesse said not taking his eyes of the screen in front of him.

"That's our baby Jesse," Rachel whispered looking up at him. A smile of relief graced both of their faces.

"It seems to me that the abdominal pain was mostly from shock and you may have winded yourself when you fell but nothing seems to be wrong with the baby. I'll give you to a moment alone." Dr. Morgan said leaving the room with the sonogram machine after placing a copy of the picture in Rachel's hands. As soon as she had left the room Jesse placed a gentle kiss on Rachel's lips.

On the other side of the hospital the rest of New Directions were sitting in the waiting room waiting for news on Quinn and her baby. No one had really noticed that Rachel was missing, other than Finn and Mr Shuster, he just thought that she was back at the theatre so that someone was there in case the results were announced while Quinn was in labour. When Puck walked into the room everyone looked up,

"Who wants to meet Beth?" he asked the room and immediately all of new directions were on their feet and practically jumping with excitement and followed Puck into the recovery room where Quinn held the new born baby girl contently in her arms. Puck went over to her left hand side and sat next to her. Within seconds everyone was congratulating them and telling Quinn what an amazing job she had done.

It took a few minutes for Puck to realise that Rachel wasn't in the room and also that no one else seemed to have noticed her absence.

"Where's Rachel?" he asked looking at Mr Shue but it was Finn who answered.

"She's in the emergency room; she fell down the stairs when we were following you out of the theatre."

"What? And you didn't care to check on her?" Puck demanded, over the last few weeks Rachel had become like a sister to him and he hated seeing her hurt in any way, shape or form.

"She asked for that St. James douche so I went and got him and then he and her mom brought her to the hospital and gave me a ride here, all though why she wanted the idiot I have not idea."

"That idiot just so happens to be the father of my child, Finn." Came Rachel's voice from the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry its taken me so long to update, life has been hectic, who knew applying to university was so complicated. So any way between sorting out my application and finding stuff for my auditions I simply haven't had a change to update. So here is chapter 6 of This Little Life.**

**Again I own nothing, if I did then I would be a very happy person but I don't. Please review as they help so much and thank you to those who have already.**

**Enjoy…**

"WHAT?" Finn yelled at the top of his voice, "You're PREGNANT?"

"Yes, Finn, I am." Rachel replied in a calm voice.

Suddenly Finn lurched forward, knocking Rachel to the side and punched Jesse, who had been standing behind her, in the face; knocking him to the ground.

"FINN, STOP IT!" Rachel screamed her voice breaking into sobs, tears running down her face as Santana and Mercedes held her back attempting to keep her getting anymore hurt than she already was.

Puck jumped from his place next to Quinn, carful not to knock his newborn daughter who was still asleep in her mother's arms, and ran across the room to try and get Finn of a nearly unconscious Jesse St. James.

"Mr Sue, I need some help here." He called across the room to the Spanish teacher was trying to get past the members of New Directions. Eventually he managed to help Puck pull Finn of a now unconscious Jesse. Struggling in their grip, Finn watched as Rachel pushed her way out of the arms of the two girls who had been holding her back for what had seemed like an eternity and rushed to her boyfriend's side. As she collapsed to her knees next to him with her arms around his neck and her face buried in his pink shirt the skirt of her gold dress creasing beneath and her hair spreading out over her shoulders and Jesse's chest Finn realised the extent of what he had just done.

"Can we get some help in here?" Kurt screamed down the corridor, even though Finn had calmed down slightly, he may have realised what he had just done but that didn't stop his anger towards Jesse for getting a teenage girl two years younger than him pregnant and he was even less happy about the fact that it was Rachel, Puck and Mr Sue were taking no chances so kept him restrained as people rushed into the room trying to take care of Jesse. Puck looked over at Matt and gestured for him to take over holding Finn back. As soon as Matt had a firm hold on Finn, Puck walked over to Rachel, crouching next to her and gently pulling her off Jesse's unconscious form so the doctors and nurses to get to him.

"Come on Rach, let them do their jobs." He said as he stood up straightened up bringing Rachel with him, pulling her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest. The rest of New Directions except for Quinn were in total shock as they saw this however they all soon realised that it was an act of someone who was the closest thing Rachel had to a big brother, Puck loved Rachel but in the way a sibling would. He would protect her the same way he protected his biological younger sister, he wouldn't let anything happen to her, but this time he was too late. Finn had been too quick and to be honest he should have expected that reaction from him, he hadn't been able to stop Jesse from getting hurt which in turn meant that Rachel had gotten hurt.

Quinn looked at her boyfriend, watching him as he held Rachel close and reassured her that everything would be ok, and realised that there was a side to him that not everyone saw. A side that he reserved for those closest to him, a side that his family other than his sister had never really seen, a side that she suspected he would only allow his family (by that she meant her and Beth) and the few people in New Directions (plus Jesse etc) to truly see, it wasn't out of shame it was self preservation and she could understand that.

Two hours later and Rachel was sat next to a still unconscious Jesse, her hand wrapped tightly around his. The doctors had said that he would most likely regain consciousness within the next few hours as, other than a broken rib and fractured wrist, he only had relatively minor injuries and it was only a concussion that had caused him to lose consciousness so all in all he was not massively hurt. None of this however stopped her being terrified. The doctors had refused to let her in, seeing as she was not a blood relative, until Shelby and Mr Sue had informed them of her relationship with Jesse, in particular the fact that she was carrying his child.

Rachel got up and moved so that she was sat on the edge of the bed, she lifted Jesse's hand and placed it against her stomach holding firmly in place with hers. Her other hand moved to cup Jesse's jaw as her thumb ran up and down his check bone. Her eyes scanned his features, his black eye was forming and he had a few more small cuts and bruises. Slowly lowering her head, making sure that Jesse's hand never left her abdomen, she placed a gentle kiss to Jesse's forehead. As she pulled back she saw Jesse's eyes begin to flutter beneath the still closed eye lids.

"Jesse?" she whispered, scared the if she spoke any louder that it would not have happened, slowly Jesse's eyes flickered open.

**So… what do you think? Review and let me know **

**xoxo**


End file.
